The dance of the heart
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: His heart had but one thing in it. The name of his professor. His heart yearned to be loved in return. The last day he spills the contents of his heart. He refuses to exist without coming clean. Will his feelings be accepted or turned down? Tall and handsome with mysterious eyes the professor stands in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

A man waltzed through the doors of the academy a sly grin on his face, for he knew all eyes were on him. Longing to be him, wishing to be his. The man held his head high and scanned the area.

Upon locating his target he swiftly made his way over to a boy.

Whispers could be heard as he stopped in front of the boy as he slowly looked up.

"Misaki, follow me your brother has come to take you home for last time. It has been an honor being your professor these last few years." The man says and Misaki nods and the two walk out of the front doors and take a dirt path.

"umm professor Usami, I can't go." Misaki says and stops in the middle of the path.

the man turns his head and looks the boy over.

His his brown hair was slightly messy and he had grown lots since he had first arrived years ago when his parents had passed on.

"Whats the matter Misaki, why can't you go?" He asks concerned.

"You see, over the years...its just that um..." Misaki says trying to put his words together.

Tears form at Misaki's eyes and he looks up at his violet eyed professor.

"I'm going to miss you so much, you helping me with my studies. You being here for lme when I had any kind of problem... You letting me sleep in your room when I would wake up screaming from nightmares..." Misaki says and sniffles.

Misaki brings his hands up to his heart. "Professor usami, I can't leave you. It would kill me inside. I Just can't be without you, the thought brings an unbearable pain to my heart." Misaki says and realization is beginning to show on the professors face.

"Misaki I-"

"No stop I have to do this. You have been here form me for everything and I had always brushed you off. Like you were nothing more than my brothers friend, or just my teacher. I have come to realize that I never thought of you as just another person, you have been my entire universe from the start." Misaki says and the professor looks stunned.

* * *

Hahahahaha I know sooo evil to leave you all on such a note with that beautiful confession of love...yet if I get reviews I might be tempted to post more of this sooner as I have more typed.

i know I'm slacking on here as of late but it's only cause I've been working on other things. Remember to love yourself because all of you are beautiful the way you are.


	2. Chapter 2

a light breeze passes between the two of them as silence fills the air.

unable to stand it any longer Misaki steps forward and closes the gap between the two.

"Don't ignore me, you can't not anymore. My heart belongs to you and that's how it goes." Misaki says.

He stands on his toes and presses his lips to his professors.

The professor gently pushes misaki back.

"Your heart is young and it should be free. If in three years your heart has not changed then I will try and accept your feelings. What I see is a child's admiration, I'm sorry Misaki. Let's go your brother is waiting for you." Usagi says and Misaki simply nods and keeps his eyes on the ground.

misaki follows professor Usami to the front gate.

Misaki looks his professor square in the eyes before stepping out through the gate. "I will still feel the same in three years, so don't you forget your promise." He says and walks through the gate.

* * *

I know short chapters... Yada yada ya. I expect maybe seven total chapters of this story. It really all depends on how long I make the chapters from here on. The point of this story is not to break you guys down like I did with my fic called His heart.


	3. Chapter 3

the years came and went, Misaki could hardly bear it. his mind kept flashing back to what his former professor had said.

he was a colledge student now. he was doing good in his studies and with the others in his classes.

he was quite popular among the girls. it felt to him that every month there was another girl pulling him aside and confeeing their feelings. each time he ad told them that his heart belonged to another. it upset him to see the girls heart broken, but he was used to it now.

today was the day he had been waiting for, so many nights he just wished time would fly by.

Misaki steps through the front gate for the first time in three years. in three short years he has matured in appearance even more, he no longer was mistaken for a high school student.

younger boys laughter reaches misaki's ears as he gets closer to the buildings.

Misaki freezes when he catches sight of silver hair. his heart began racing and as the man turned around to watch the students.

the professor sees Misaki standing at the start of the dirt path to the front gate. a surprised look flashes across his face for just a moment.

a bell sounds through and the students all head inside as Misaki stares at his former professor.

one of the boys stops to ask the man a question and the professor shakes his head and says something Misaki cant hear.

Misaki takes one step after another and befor he knows it, he is standing infront of the man he has loved for so long.

"you have grown and look more like a young man now." the professor says and Misaki smiles.

"usagi, if I remember right you only work half days on Thursday. humor me and lets go get coffee and lunch." Misaki says and a grin makes its way to usagis face.

"so takahiro's nickname for me has rubbed off on you. you remember correctly, let me just grab my jacket from my office as its getting cold." usagi says and Misaki nods.

walking through the school to his office brought back so many memories for Misaki. the walk was nice and quiet.

* * *

the two of them had just ordered their coffee. usagi had ordered black coffee as Misaki had predicted. Misaki had ordered a carmel coffee that was too sweet fo the others taste.

Misaki is the first to bring up what had happened three years ago. "I still feel the same usagi. I am not quite as wreckless, I wont pull a stunt like that again unless you say I can." Misaki says.

usagi ponders this for a moment before opening his mouth. "I'm one to keep my word, so I will accept how you feel." he says and misaki's face llights up.

"your brother would tell me every time you turned a girl down, he had always thought it strange and would ask my why. I had told him your said your heart was occupied."usagi says as the coffe is brought to the table.

Misaki smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee. he felt like a missing piece of him had returned. "its been amazing seeing you again and confirming that it wasn't simply a childs admiration. I know that you likely will see me as a boy terrified of his memories, but I would like you to see me for the man I have become. I truly can say that I wish to be more than friends, I know it will take time but I'm willing to wait." Misaki says and looks usagi in the eyes.

* * *

usagi opens the door to his house. it was dark and cozy, but lonely to a point.

Usagi walks to his bedroom and flops down on the bed.

Misaki had matured for sure since that day three years ago. back then he had been wreck less and acted on any thought he had in the moment. now it seemed like he had a clearer mind and goals to reach for. the boy he had remembered had turned himself into a man that demanded to be taken seriously. Misaki had become quite handsome and held this comforting air about him.

Usagi sighs and sits up. even when the boy wasn't around he always demanded usagi's attention.

he had agreed to accept misaki's feelings now, but he was still a bit unsure. Misaki was always one to prove a point no matter the cost to him.

usagi runs his fingers through his silver hair pondering how to go about seeing Misaki for who he had become.

* * *

it had been four days and Misaki was still on cloud nine. his classmates seemed to notice his mood was signifatly better than it normaly was and it seemed to rub off on them.

"hey Misaki could I eat lunch with you today on the roof?" a girl asks and Misaki nods.

he knew what was going to be said, he had heard it many times before. but it felt like this time would be the last time.

around an hour later msaki is heading up to the roof with the girl.

once they sit down there is a moment of silence before it begins.

the girl pauses before she takes her first bite. "you are happier than normal today." she says and Misaki nods.

she turns her head to look at him and watches as he opens a water bottle.

she grins and goes to speak.

"Please, don't be like the other girls. word has spread I have heard the whispers, yet you guys never stop coming after me. my heart is taken, by somone who makes my whole world brighter and fills it with color." Misaki says and glances over to the girl.

she clenches her fists and looks him square in the eyes. "you have been saying that for the last two years. you have never said who your heart is taken by, everyone thinks you are just saying that." she says her long black hair blowing in a gentle breeze.

Misaki blinks. "oh, well he's someone I've loved since forever." Misaki says and the girl freezes.

she stands up moments later and begins to walk away. "Ohh so you are one of those." she says with disgust evident in her voice.

* * *

Misaki walks cautiously through his brothers house. if his brother or his sister in law saw how he looked it would be the end of him. if they saw him he would try to lie his way through it by saying, that he tripped and rolled a bit.

* * *

Usagi is waiting at the coffee shop when Misaki walks up.

a bruise is evident on his cheek and he looks sore as he stops in front of Usagi.

Misaki smiles. "sorry I'm a bit late, I tripped on my way home from school and had to change." he says.

usagi looks the boy over and keeps a straight face. "there is no way in hell you fell, nice try but you have never been that clumsy. though I will say it does look like you feel down at least fifteen steps. you are going to my house so I can see how bad your injuries are, I wont pressure you into telling me what really happened." usagi says and grabs misaki's hand.

usagi begins pulling Misaki along beside him.

misaki's heart begins pounding in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

his hands are careful as they take care of misaki's bruises. Misaki was sitting on the bathroom counter.

"I'm going to get us some tea." Usagi says and walks from the bathroom.

Misaki gets down off the counter and steps into the hall. he was sore all over. Usagi steps up behind Misaki and guides the boy to the living room.

"here's for your soreness, take it with your tea." Usagi says his voice gentle as he hands Misaki some pills. Misaki nods and sits down after taking the pills.

Usagi sits down next to Misaki with a book. Usagi drapes a blanket over them and begins reading.

what this did to misaki's heart the other would never know, just being together so naturally meant so much.

the next thing Misaki is aware of is that his head is in usagi's lap. he must have fallen asleep as well. Misaki thinks as he notices how slow usagi's breath is. Misaki smiles at how perfect this is. he reaches a hand up tousagi's face and moves some hair away from the older man's closed eyes.

when Misaki lowers his hand and shifts the blanket, purple eyes open and look at him.

Usagi yawns. "how do you feel?" he questions as he stretches.

"I feel better." Misaki says and Usagi sits him up before standing.

"that's good. come on the bed is much better for sleeping." usagi says and heads for his room with Misaki behind him. "I texted your brother that you wwere with me and not to worry so don't worry too much." he adds.

Misaki looks at the bed and blushes slightly. usagi notices this and half smiles.

"the couch is not comfortable and I don't have a guest room, nothing will happen just sleep." he says and Misaki nods and gets under the covers as usagi does the same.

* * *

I really shouldn't be writing this at the moment...ive got a deadline coming up for something major and havea ton of work left to do with it. but it has nothing to do with my inner romantic sooooo this kinda got typed..and posted and a few minutes after thisis posted someone is gonna text me and tell me to sleep or work on my big project sooo laters.


	5. Chapter 5

so we are going to do a little bit of a time skip to get even more of the sappy stuff out there! I'm a very sappy person believe it or not. hope you enjoy

* * *

love can be an unpredictable thing, it can sneak up on you and open ones eyes to the beauty of the world around them. it can change how you do things without you knowing why, yet make it feel completely natural. That's what it was doing to Usagi, he was seeing how Misaki was slowly lighting up his world. dripping color into his monotone world and breathing warmth into his heart. days without him were also given color, as the younger man had given him a reason to see the colors. it wasn't just the colors that Misaki had added though, it was the feelings as well.

his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't think straight. it showed in his face as well, his expressions had grown softer and more meaningful in a way.

Usagi reaches over and pulls Misaki close as a song begins.

"I cant dance." Misaki says but Usagi doesn't listen as he dances around the room with Misaki in his arms.

the sound of the music fades from misaki's ears as he leans against Usagi as he lets himself be guided around the room.

the song comes to an end and Misaki steps out of his reach. Usagi reaches out and pulls Misaki close and leans down a little.

his lips touch misaki's and time freezes for a moment. he didn't think he just acted, it was a bold move and he knew it. Usagi had been the first to act, and he was content.

when he pulls back his cheeks have a slight tint and Misaki is blushing like mad. "sorry I just acted without thinking." Usagi says his voice quiet.

Misaki smiles. "I've been waiting for what feels like forever just for that moment." he breathes out. and kisses Usagi gently.

Usagi smiles into the kiss and gently pulls Misaki closer.

* * *

it had been a year since that day and Usagi was counting down the minutes till Misaki walked through the door. takahiro had taken Misaki out for the day so Usagi could set everything up perfectly.

the lights were dimmed just right and usagi had a special night for two planned out.

"I'm here!" Misaki says loudly as he walks through the front door.

he takes off his shoes and looks up to a teddy bear with a note in its lap. Misaki reaches for it and smiles it was hand written.

 _Misaki,_

 _Y_ _ou have brought a color to my life that I didn't know I needed._

 _I can't go on with life the way we are, I need you always by my side._

 _At first I wasn't sure about this, now I'm positively sure I can't ever let you go._

 _Now when I look at you I can begin to see the rest of my life in your eyes._

Misaki lifts his eyes and walks into the living room with the note still in his hand. As he steps into the room he can see Usagi standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back. Misaki smiles.

"Usagi, what's with that glint in your eyes?" Misaki asks as Usagi steps closer.

* * *

and I like leaving you guys on a note like this not knowing what's going to happen next, its quite enjoyable really. anyway drop a comment I wanna know what you guys think, I really do. peace out for now.


	6. Chapter 6

so officially I can say that this looks like more than seven chapters, with more of a tragic conclusion to this lovely sap to balance it out. I'm sorry I play with emotions so much, it just makes it feel so much more real to me if there are real emotions.

* * *

Usagi clears his throat and pulls a small box from behind his back.

"Misaki, marry me. you are my happy end." he says and Misaki nods as tears form at his eyes.

* * *

Misaki blinks. the room is cold and his eyes are shut. the two are talking but he is tuning them out. he doesn't want to hear it, doesn't want it to be real. No matter how much he tries he cant help but hear every word, each strikes his heart with a powerful blow.

"Enough, I don't want it to get out. talk of this wont leave this room or reach anyone else's ears unless they are working here. I want to live in peace, so this stays a secret until I decide." Misaki says getting up and leaving the room.

he stands against the wall just outside the room.

"I'm not sure how long it will be, maybe one month it doesn't look good. it hasn't looked good for a long time, I'm surprised at how one can cling on so strongly to something when there is very little hope."

* * *

Misaki smiles as a ring is slid onto his finger.

Usagi pauses and looks into misaki's eyes that have grown cold. "what's wrong?" he questions.

Misaki shakes his head. "nothing I just got lost in thought for a moment." Misaki say as he smiles at Usagi.

Usagi nods and scoops Misaki up off the floor and carries him through the small house into the bathroom.

"Get into the bath it should be the perfect temperature, I will be back in here in a few moments." Usagi says and places Misaki on his feet before walking out of the bathroom.

as Misaki is undressing and getting into the bath tears begin to fall. the water is a little too hot but Misaki dosnt care.

cold arms pull Misaki close. Usagi doesn't question him he just holds him in the water.

after a few minutes Misaki stops crying. "sorry I just bursts into tears, I think I killed the vibe you set." Misaki says quietly.

Usagi smirks as he pulls Misaki closer. "nonsense..."

* * *

Alrighty guys that's this chapter! merry Christmas!

also I'm sorry about a sadder chapter for Christmas but it kinda needs to be this way I'm sorry ... maybe... have a lovely day.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I have been away for a long time! So as I was typing I had 146 words...I had typed roughy 616 words judging from how far down I was and I went to save and lost all those 616 words! I nearly cried...yet I retyped it cause I had to see it through because I wanted the chapter to stay about the same. So here you go!

* * *

 **You might need tissues!**

 **I'm telling you that you will need tem instead of springing sad stuff**

 **on you. So sit back and read and drop a review I love reading what you think!**

Misaki woke to an empty bed. It wasn't his and Usagi's bed... It was a hospital bed.

he had woke up four days ago and felt ill and so he left Usagi a note saying that he was going to be at his brothers for a couple days possibly.

It was the best he could come up with on the spot.

He had managed to convince Usagi to get married in a matter of days. He was a bit suspicious at first but once he saw the spark in Misaki's eyes he couldn't say no.

The rushed wedding was in two days and here Misaki was in the hospital...barely able to keep anything down.

"I think you need to tell him now Misaki, he should know." The doctor says.

Misaki knows who the doctor means, but it was going to be very hard to tell him.

"please do what ever it takes I need to be able to make it a few more days. I don't care what you give me. i need to make it that long, please I'm begging you death is waiting for me. I'm aware of it I have known for a while, I have been asking it to wait till I can reach my happy end. It might be selfish but I don't want to die before I can have my dream come true." Misaki says as tears are sliding down his face.

the doctor nods as his eyes are tearing up. "I will do whatever I can. You are the strongest person I have will ever meet. I'll see what I can do so you can go home and stay home for as long as possible." The doctor says as he walks out of the room.

a nurse is standing outside the room as tears fall from her eyes and land on the floor. "I know you wanted me to stay out here and all but excuse me doctor." She says and walks into the room.

misaki wipes his eyes and smiles at the nurse who has tears sliding down her face. "...Misaki..." She says and he nods.

He motions for her to come sit and she does slowly.

"It's been a while huh? The last time I saw you was in college. Mia, I didn't know you were a nurse." Misaki says and notices a small bump.

She looks at him and pulls him into a hug and cries. "I...I'm so sorry for what happened that day on the roof." She says and Misaki smiles.

"don't worry about it, it's in the past. Live in the present while you can before it's gone. Congratulations on the baby." Misaki says and her tears stop as he goes limp.

"DOCTOR!" Mia yells as she hears the heart monitor sound off.

"No his heart can't stop yet he wants to get married in two days." The doctor mutters as Misaki's heart starts beating again.

* * *

misaki stumbles through the door and into Usagi's arms.

"don't ever leave me like that again Misaki. You weren't answering your phone or texting. Nobody would tell me anything, I thought you had freaked out and left me." Usagi says as he holds Misaki close.

misaki half smiles and glances down at the floor. "I thought I had a stomach bug and I didn't want you to get it. I would never leave you unless I was forced to." Misaki says.

usagi looks Misaki over. Misaki is much paler than normal and he looks utterly exhausted. "I would rather be sick with you and have you in my arms." Usagi says and Misaki can't hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry Usagi, I just didn't want to make you sick. I should have realized sooner that I shouldn't have done that."Misaki says. _I should have realized I shouldnsver have stayed by your side, I don't want to bring you with me when I go._

* * *

misaki is beaming as he is about to say the final I do.

his heart skips a few beats and he sways on his feet. A moment later it's back to normal.

As he opens his mouth his vision goes black. "I do-" he says as he begins to fall.

The next thing he is aware of is Usagi, and being in an ambulance.

"Guess I ruined the wedding. Sorry" he says his voice raspy as he world goes quiet again.


End file.
